


Jealousy

by Jethny



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anthony Mackie Being Anthony Mackie, Anthony Mackie Is a Good Bro, Jealous Chris Evans, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Texting, secret relationship revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jethny/pseuds/Jethny
Summary: Chris gets a little jealous seeing how close and tactile Sebastian and Anthony are at the San Diego Comic Con. He kinda threatens Anthony via texting. Thus, Mackie texts Sebastian, and as he is a smart one, he ends up understanding some things about Chris and Sebastian's relationship.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [嫉妒是魔鬼](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635457) by [joankindom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom)



> A new one texting fic, thanks to this crazy Comic Con. Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. There is none intention to cause offence or harm against the actors.  
> 
> 
> A translation in Chinese made by Joankindom is available [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635457)!

_AM: Ok, so can you explain me what did I do to deserve having a Chris Evans threatening me via texts?_

**SS: What? What are you talking about?**

_Well I don't know man, just look:_

**Chris:** I see you guys are having a great time at San Diego. 

_Yeah, it was amazing, people were so happy and there was such a good vibe tonight! It's so bad you couldn't be there._

**Chris:** Yeah, as if you would have prefer having me there with you two. 

_What? Of course we missed you, it wasn't and will not be the same without Captain now._

**Chris:** Yet though, you seemed to be doing rather well with my absence guys. Having a lot of fun together on interviews and moslty on stage, like giving Seb the shield just for fan-service, being all smirks and touches, it definitely have been a great time hm? I guess you enjoyed the night too.

_Uh, what the fuck man? What did I do to you? Yes, Seb and I had a great time at this stupid Comic Con._

_Why are you so aggresive on me man? It's not my fault if Cap is out now and you couldn't be there damn it, what's your problem with me Chris?_

**Chris:** Nothing, no problem at all. Sorry, I must be sad to miss the party and not be able to be with you now...

_Well it doesn't sound like you miss me._

**Chris:** Sorry, I'm just tired and all. I'm gonna rest. Have a good night Mackie, see you. 

_See? What the fuck this is all about?_

_Since when the way we behave together is his fucking problem? If you want my opinion, he definitely needed some rest and it was a brilliant decision for him to go off Marvel for some time._

**Fuck you Mackie, don't say that. He's just tired and missing all of us and the public's enthusiasm.**

_Seriously guys, what's your problem with me all of you tonight? Why everyone is insulting me for absolutely no reason?!_

**Sorry dude, it's just, it's hard for Chris, not being with us anymore, but seeing us having fun without him... He misses us I guess.**

_Yeaah, he has a weird way showing he misses me. It's much more like he misses you Seb._

**Don't be stupid.**

_I'm not! Did you see what he's saying?_

_Oh god._

**What?**

_I get it! Oh Jesus, that's it!_

**Care to explain?**

_You both are the worse friends ever, even more you._

**Am sorry what?**

_He's fucking jealous._

_Of ME._

_Because I'm with you, because I can make you laugh, because we'll be turning for months together and definitely BECAUSE I'm touching you waaay to much for him._

_Be-cau-se._

_You two are finally fucking._

_And you COULDN'T tell your best friend you finally got the guy, after years of pining! Years during which I suffer in silence hearing all of your love for Evans._

_Alright, I'm giving you ten seconds to answer me, otherwise you're not my friend anymore Stan, you wouldn't exist for me for the whole month, got it?_

**Ok ok you're right.**

**I'm with Chris. Satisfied?**

**But you better keep your goddamn big mouth shut, because it's nobody buisness ok?**

_I'm hurt Seb, I thought you would tell me at least. And trust me._

**Yes I'm sorry... It's just, Chris needs a little time, and it's kinda recent so we wanted to keep it private...**

_And he's fucking jealous, of me?_

**Yeah... it looks like, yes.**

_It's incredibly stupid._

_I'll never do a move on you! I never did, why would I do it right now? I mean, yeah you're fucking sexy and the definition of the perfect human being on Earth, but, you're my friend! And even if you certainly would be the only man I could fuck with, he's FUCKING CHRIS EVANS. How could he think I could win against him?_

**First of all, I'm flattered, honored, but secondly, sorry it will never happen dude, thirdly, ok maybe in another life if Chris wakes up a morning and wants to spice up our sex life but thank you very much our sex life is in a very good shape my friend, and fourthly, stop underestimate yourself, you're, uh.**

_Do not finish this sentence._

_I don't need a super soldier kicking my ass, thanks._

**Haha, yeah ok, seriously, I'm gonna talk to him. I'm sorry he overreacted like that with you Mackie.**

_Don't be, I guess I'll be just like him if I was far away for my lover and if another person could stick to him and plays on it openly. I'll behave if it's easier for everyone. I couldn't guess it was embarrassing, I thought it was fun for everyone, especially for us._

**No really, it's not necessary. There's no harm. I'll talk to him, it will be okay.**

_Can I ask you something, Seb?_

**Depends, but ask anyway.**

_Are you two... you know?_

**Are we what? You can't seriously be asking me who do the fucking. Cause if it's that, I'm gonna be the one who will avoid you and stop speaking with you.**

_Don't be stupid, I'm not asking that._

**Good.**

_As I already know the answer of that._

**I bet you don't.**

_Omg, I want to know now._

**Nope.**

**Ask your stupid question.**

_Are you in a relationship or is this just some friends with benefits stuff or even just casual sex?_

**I didn't see this one coming.**

_But I bet you've seen another one coming, several times, don't you?_

**Oh yeah.**

_Lucky man._

**So, uh, we're serious, if it's your worry. You already know how much I love him. And well...**

_He loves you too._

**I think so yeah.**

_Did he tell you?_

**Mackie.**

_I'm just curious man._

**Yes he did. Several times. A lot. In many ways. Glad?**

_Fuck, yes, not as much as you I guess._

_God, I bet you switch! That's it._

**You're unbelivable Anthony.**

_Don't even try. I know I'm right. God, even for me this is hot picturing you two together._

**Then stop doing it damn it!**

_Omg you definitely do._

**Fuck you.**

_Oh please no, I don't want any trouble._

**Ok I'm gonna tell Chris he can keep menacing you!**

_Alright, but then I'm gonna tell him all the dirty things you say to me that you wanted to do to him in Cap 1, and in the Winter Soldier, and in every other movies since, oh and in every scene you turned with him in fact. And when you were in your trailer alone, boring and you know you just...? Hm?_

**SCREW YOU ANTHONY MACKIE**

**He already knows a lot of this things anyway, but go fuck yourself if you start playing dirty with me.**

_Oh I guess I'm not the only one who does it._

**Just shup up.**

_You love me, I know it, deep down._

**And I don't even remember why sometimes.**

_Oh, that's just mean, my poor little heart hurts._

**Anyway, have a good night Mackie, and see you tomorrow.**

**And please, don't be an ass... please? I'm a little... scared ok? I don't wanna fucked up everything... even if I'll do it at some point for sure as always.**

_Seb, you're an amazing guy, he's too, like your babies gonna be the more perfect kind of beautiful and smart babies of all time._

**Mackie.**

_Honestly. It's gonna last forever. And I'm super happy for you and I'll be glad to be there for you too, cause it have to be super hard, being away from each other for so long sometimes, so if I can help in anyway, you guys can tell me. Like if you wanna do things with me as if I was him, and I mean, on stage or in interviews, for fun, like saying things, innuendos, for him, or whatever? I don't know it just came to my mind. You'll tell me._

_And tell Chris I'm not a bastard, and he's damn lucky but better love you good and forever. And I know how to keep a secret, and I'll be there when you two will want it to be no longer a secret._

**Thank you, Anthony. I guess? Thanks for your support.**

_Anytime._

_Good night Sebastian._

**Same. See you tomorrow.**

\--

**SS: Hi honey, how are you?**

_CE: Doing okay. You?_

**Yeah, I've just talk to Mackie.**

_Oh._

**Yep, and apparently I'm just in a relationship with a jealous guy, can you believe it?**

_Fuck, I'm sorry Seb, I was being stupid..._

**It's ok Chris, I calmed him down.**

_You had to tell him?_

**Well, he's Mackie, so he figured it out by himself.**

_Fuck._

**He won't tell anyone I promise you babe.**

_I know, it's not that, I know he wouldn't it's just... I acted like a dick because I miss you so much and I wanna touch you so bad, hug you and kiss you... and he's a fucking tactile person so yes I get jealous seeing you both so happy and playful on stage even if there is no reason... But you two have such an intense_ _dynamic... The show gonna be rated 18+ I swear._

**Haha, it could be an interesting idea for the characters yeah. I'm sure the fans would approve. The Falcon and the Winter Soldier, doing dirty together, comforting each other over Steve's loss. You are an incredible script writer love.**

_I miss you Seb... I fucking miss you._

**I know Chris, I love you so much kitten.**

_Try to not give too much details to Anthony, please? Even if I know you crave to tell him almost everything, I just wanna keep some privacy._

**Understood. I'll do my best.**

_What did you already tell him?_

**Well, he kinda already know everything I feel for you, as he was my confident for years on this topic as you know, but, hm, let's say he must knows you got it bad for me too, and maybe that we love to fuck each other, a lot.**

_Sebastian..._

**You're mad?**

_Nope, it's kinda fun, and cool that you can talk to someone._

**You can too, I mean, I'm ok not telling the world if you want to keep it private some more time, but you could tell someone, like your brother, or RDJ?**

_I'm gonna tell Scott yeah, I was thinking about it a lot lately and wanted to talk about it with you before... I'll see for RDJ, maybe yeah, it could be nice. Even if I guess he already kinda knows._

**Totally possible.**

**You also can speak with Mackie you know, he'll be touched and happy to give you secrets about the things I told him about you.**

_Duly noted._

**Sleep well sweetheart, I'll call you in the morning.**

_Night Seb._

_Don't joke about sleeping at Mackie's and him going at your home anymore, please?_

**So that was it, hm?**

_Yeah, and the shield. I don't know why._

**Because it's yours? So special. It links people, like Bucky and Steve. You and I?**

_Yep. I know it's silly._

**It isn't.**

**Sweet dreams, Chris.**

_Love you 3000._

**Same here.**

**Author's Note:**

> I must admit it was a fucking pleasure to admire Sebastian Stan's beauty during those short minutes on stage on video.


End file.
